Love or Lose
by Crazy Chic Cheeky Monkey
Summary: HPGW are going out but who is not wanting them to go out n summer is not about relaxing but about fighting for the one you love and care most about.will harry lose the first love of his life or what?Read


**A/n: This story I'm writing if Harry had gone out with Ginny at the end of his second year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Everyone ones happy except a certain teacher who will try to get Harry to go out with someone else or any other who they think is suitable for Harry Potter aka the Boy- who- lived.**

**A/n: Now this is only my third story I have wrote on fan fiction and will hope it will do very well. My others stories are "The return of the fraud" and International Love"**

**A/n: Updates now it when it comes to me updating it will be once a week, because I sometimes forget things but I'll try to update once a week if not then whenever I can ok. So please bear with me. That would be great thank you now on with the story.**

Its the of second year and Harry, Ron and Hermione are getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express to go home and think what they have uncovered in there second year, which yet again was stopping Lord Voldermort from coming back for the second year in a row.

"Hey Ron, Hermione I'll just be a minute, I'm just going to say goodbye to Hagrid. See ya in sec" Without waiting for a reply he ran off to catch up with Ginny Weasley who was about to board the train and get a compartment with her friends.

"Hey Ginny" shouted Harry. Ginny turned around and saw Harry running up to her. "can I talk to you for a sec"

"Sure Harry" Said Ginny walking over to a bench and sitting down. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

" Erm…well…would….w...w…w...w…w,_Ron's going to kill me he thought. __Doyouwanttogoutwithme"_

"Harry want did you just say" whispered Ginny

"Do you want to go out with me Ginny Weasley"

Ginny couldn't believe it Harry James Potter had just asked her out and she had a crush on him ever since she first met him on the platform 9/10 at Kings Cross Station.

" YES" she screamed with delighted

Harry was about to say something to her when her friend Jenny Kate Seymour shouted" Ginny hurry up the trains about to go and there are some fit lads walking towards are compartment come on you don't want to miss a chance with, come on"

" Sorry Harry I have to go but stop by my compartment or I'll come by yours, I'll also write to you during the summer" she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing on to the train and into her compartment.

Harry quickly got onto the train and headed towards his compartment were Ron and Hermione were arguing over what happened over the school year.

"Hey mate what took you so long the train was about to pull out" said Ron

"Harry why are you blushing, look Ron he's red in the face" said Hermione

" Ron please don't get mad in what I'm about to tell you…well you see… I just ask out…."

He didn't finish his when the Head Boy and Girl come in and ask him to follow them to the heads compartment.

When he arrives he is shocked to see who is sitting in the heads compartment with a glass of half drank pumpkin juice.

" Hello Harry please sit down and would like to have a word with you about a certain who you know"

" Ok I'll sit down and have a talk with you professor and who is this certain someone you want to talk to me about??"

" The person I want to talk to you about is your girlfriend Ginny Weasley sister of Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley children of Arthur and Molly Weasley"

" ok why do you to talk to me about my girlfriend who I just asked out about 30mins ago"

" Let me make this simple to you, she was the cause of those attacks on the muggleborns, she was the one who opened the chamber of secrets and she was the one who killed the rooster and one other thing she was the one stole the diary from your bedroom and she also made your friend get petrified. You are to dump her immediately and ask someone else out. Someone Hufflepuff who will stay loyal to you. She'll just hurt you and you've saw what she can do. So let other boys who want to ask her go out with and you go out with someone else instead, have you got that Mr Potter"

" Yes Professor I got it ok can I go now and talk to my friends please and then tell my girlfriend that I have to dump her even though we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for less then an hour"

" Mr Potter you'll not tell anyone what I have just told you even your friends or your girlfriend why understand" and with that he lefted with a loud pop.

Harry could not believe what he had just he would have to dump Ginny, but he didn't want to dump Ginny at all she was his first girlfriend and he was his best mate sister.

**&**

**Meanwhile**

_**Ginny compartment **_

"Hey Ginny who were you talking to on the platform" said her friend Abby

"Oh just Harry asked me something" replied Ginny

"Hey you guys but the lads I was talking about are coming towards are compartment act cool and natural " Jenny

" Hey ladies, did you have a nice year" asked one of the lads

"Yeah we had a nice year and some of the teachers are a pain in the butt. At least we don't get homework over the summer and now I get to chill in the sun while my dad has to work in the French Ministry of magic and I'll be tanning on the beach and shopping in Paris" said Jenny

" YOUR going to Paris Jenny. No way I'm going to Paris as well my father going there on business we can see each other" said Anthony Goldstein

"Look out guys Ant gone all lovey, dovey with Jenny Kate everyone must know and it's only been his first year" said his mate Terry Boot

" Shut up you guys it's not as I'm the one who fancies Abby is it Terry or Becky is it Bobby and Chris who fancies the pants off Ginny Weasley"

"MATE WHY DID JUST HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT"SHOUTED all his mates at the same time.

"Because you just said that I'm all lovey dovey over JENNY KATE" he shot back

"RIGHT WHATS GOING ON IN HERE" SHOUTED the head girl" if you lot don't know how to be quiet then I shall have to give you all a detention for arguing on the train for when come back to school understand"

"yes" they all said and with that the head girl marched right out of the compartment to check on others.

**&**

**Meanwhile**

**Harry's compartment to**

"What could be taking Harry so long Hermione and why did he have to go to the heads compartment, do you think he's in some kind of trouble." said Ron

"No Ron I don't think Harry's in any trouble at all maybe it was Malfoy who told the heads that Harry did something to him, like he started a fight with him or threatened him or his family you never know and Harry might tell us when he comes back from the heads compartment anyway he always does" said a very annoyed Hermione Granger

Harry walked into the compartment looking very angry and annoyed. How can the Professor say that to him as well about his girlfriend he thought no way was he going to dump Ginny especially she's Ron sister

" Harry are you alright you look…."said Hermione

"No I'm alright Hermione thanks for asking" said Harry

Suddenly the train gave a jerk and Ron looks out of the window to only see his mothers smiling face, waving from the platform. They all get there trunks and bags from the luggage racks and head into the crowd corridor of students piling out to get onto the platform to see there family.

"Harry, Ron , Hermione another adventure for you three again" said Mrs Weasley gathering them all into a bear hug. Ginny comes over and gives her mom a hug.

" Mum can we please talk about what happened at school when we get home please in my room." whispered Ginny

" Of course we can and I'll make sure I put a silencing charm on the door just in case the twins or anyone for that matter hears it love" replied Mrs Weasley

Just then the Twins Fred and George come over and give there mom a hug.

"did someone just call for us" said the twins

" No we didn't boys, now come on so we can get home and talk about your school year." said Mrs Weasley They all followed her to the barrier between the Muggle and the magically world.

" See ya Ginny, Ron , Hermione, Fred , George and Mrs Weasley "Said Harry as soon as they all walked through the barrier. He gave them all a hug he waited till the end before he hugged Ginny and whispered in her ear " I'll write to you over the summer ok"

" bye you guys and write to me over the summer and have a nice holiday in Egypt" said Harry as he hurried over to were his uncle was waiting for him.

**A/n: ok here is what I what you guys to do. Can you guess which teacher Harry was talking to in the heads compartment??**

**Whoever guesses correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them all ideas for my story are well come and may be used **

**Please review and guess the teacher.**


End file.
